


Antisepticeye's Secret Friend

by crystalwolf78



Category: RPF youtuber egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: This is a short story should only be two or three parts in total, it's for Ant's birthday and an idea I been nursing for a while. After Anti and Dark have a training session Anti finds a locket and opens it finding a surprise. It's not connected to my other story Shadow Selves, and again not cannon of the characters mostly my ideas. Anti and Dark are creations and shaped by the communities of and created and shaped by Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.





	1. A Suprise

Anti thrusts his knife forward slicing towards Darkiplier's neck, but Dark deflects it with his gun. "Heh, good one Darky," Anti smirks as he jumps back, "I was very close." Darkiplier looks at Anti unamused, "it was very close, nicked my shirt, your getting better Anti," Dark says emotionlessly. "Dark you need to lighten up, smile once and a while, it might help you be not so uptight." Anti laughs while Dark just glowers more, "are we done with your practice? I have things to do." Anti waves his knife around, "sure, sure, do your boring work," at that Dark disappears, before Anti leaves he notices something sparkling gold on the ground. Anti being like a magpie checks out the shine and finds a gold locket with flowers engraved into it, "hmm seems a bit girly for Dark, heh maybe something secret is inside." Anti goes to his dimensional home, his throws himself on his couch looking at the locket in the dim light, he holds it for a closer look and notices a very faint heartbeat. "What tha fuc," Anti opens the locket and a light flashes making him flinch away for a moment, when the light fades he finds a small black squirrel tied up and barely breathing, it appears to be dying. Anti might be a phycho maniac, but he has a soft spot for animals. He carefully picks up the small creature and cuts the strings with his knife. He starts to stroke the small squirrel trying to figure if it was the ropes that was hurting it's breathing. 

As he strokes it in comfort he has a burst of care for the creature and a small light enters the squirrel and it starts to perk up blinking its eyes looking around. Anti could tell it's still weak and he starts to rub the fur gentle like, as he did the squirrel nuzzled into his head weakly. More love came from Anti for the creature and it seemed to get stronger. The squirrel begins to shakily stand, *thank you* a voice says in Anti's head. Anti is surprised, "are you talking to me?" *Yes I am* as the squirrel's tail twitches. "Who are you and why were you in old Darkipoo's locket?" For a while the squirrel seems to be in deep thought then it answers, *I don't remember my name I know I was human once, I remember I was an empath so when your feelings towards me were about my plight and health I was able to absorb that energy to get better. I didn't mean to absorb it, but it must of kicked an instinct in since I was very near to death.* The squirrel pauses a moment and says, *why I was in the locket, I am unsure, I do remember a man who called himself Damien, but I think I helped him find a new name...I..the details are fuzzy after that.* Anti absorbs this information and is determined not to let Dark know he has the squirrel he wasn't happy to hear it was no only near death, but tied up like that, he's fine with torturing people, but not animals. In a way he gets a bit angry about it, but when he did he heard a squeak of pain and noticed he felt very bad and powered up, "what the fuc," Anti quickly scooped up the squirrel and pet it, "shh I am sorry I didn't realize my anger would hurt you, it wasn't even aimed at you." Anti feels power bounced back at him the more love and care he aims towards the squirrel, which reminds him, "what should we call you then since you have no memory of your name, do you know if you were a girl or a guy?" As the squirrel recovers from Anti's energy it nuzzles against him, *I am unsure of my gender you may pick a new name for me,* this making Anti pause a moment and said, "well your all black, which I didn't know squirrels could come in let's call you Blackie it's gender neutral enough." Blackie acknowledges the name and climbs on Anti's head and nestled down in his floofy hair for a nap.


	2. Dark's Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell everyone that *-* around words are words spoken in the head also a bit of Dark

When it came time for Anti to go do fighting practice with Dark, Anti worried about Blackie being discovered and, knowing Blackie and Anti have not been separated Anti feels the need to tell Blackie to stay in his territory until he is sure Blackie is safe. Anti gently nudges Blackie who is asleep like always on the area between his chest and stomach, Blackie at first tries to snuggle back into the little black furry ball it is, but Anti persists until Blackie wakes up. Blackie shakes and stretches until it is up and awake, looking at Anti asks, *what is it Anti?* "I 'ave to meet up with Darkimoo and I want you to stay here I donna want him to know I 'ave you yet, I will only say something if he asks, but I won't tell him you survived to be safe. I am a trickster at heart after all and learned from all the tricksters," Anti gives a sly grin saying this. Blackie agrees, and stays snuggled on Anti's couch while he is gone. Oddly Dark doesn't mention it and it makes Anti curious how much Dark even cared about Blackie or even notice it's gone. Finally, the day came around almost two months worth of fighting. 

When they were done with the fight Dark is quite a moment and says, "Anti did you happen upon a gold locket with flowers engraved in it," Anti expecting this had the locket in his pocket. Ah yah kept forgetting I found this on the ground," he takes the locket out of his pocket and tosses it at Dark who catches it, Dark's eyes narrow looking at it, "it's empty what happened?" Shrugging Anti says, "well I felt something from it and opened it out of curiosity," which was true. "And?" Dark asks. "I am curious why you had a black squirrel nearly dead by the way tied up in that thing," Anti stated. "It's none of your business what did you do with it?" "Well that's the thing I tried to free it, it seemed to be dying and sadly it wasn't doing well, poor thing I had no way to help it." In a way it was true, when he helped Blackie it was mostly by accident. Leaving it there by keeping to the truth mostly and leaving it for Dark to make his own conclusions. Dark got very quiet for a long while, when Dark spoke it could barely be heard by Anti's pointed ears, "so it didn't make it." Anti shrugs hoping it's enough, Dark grips hard at the locket, "thank you, at least it was not alone." With that Dark leaves suddenly and Anti heads back to his dimension. When he returns he is greeted like always by Blackie climbing up Anti and nestling on his head. More energy is given to Blackie with Anti's affection at the greeting and in turn Anti is given more power. Oddly something different happens, Anti feels Blackie stop moving on his head and quickly takes it off his head. "Blackie? oh no please be okay, seems to be breathing," Anti strokes Blackie's fur in worry and care then all of a sudden Blackie awakens and glows, Anti quickly sets the glow on his couch. 

The glow turned into slightly dark shadow of a humanoid shape, Blackie woke up seeing the arms, "huh, I am like a shadow I guess it's fitting I am no longer me anymore anyway." Blackie looks up seeing Anti's puzzled face. "Blackie what happened," Anti asked. Blackie reserves itself before it tells what memory came to it. TBC


	3. Answers and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we find out what happened, this is the end and there might be further adventures of these two, but for now the story for Anti's birthday is finished enjoy. Here is some information on Heyokahs spellings vary from tribe to tribe but the pronunciation and meaning are the same, http://positivetruth.com/heyoka-the-most-powerful-type-of-empath/

Blackie tells it's story that it met Dark at the time still calling himself Damien, Blackie's empath abilities made it able to realize he was not a normal person, Damien told Blackie the story of his past and creation, so Blackie came up with the name Darkiplier since he was created in the leavings and chasing Markiplier like a shadow. At first they were great friends and later lovers, but then one day Dark had found out Markiplier got away from him again. In his anger it lashed out to Blackie and it reflected back to him making him stronger feeding off his own power reflected, come to find out Blackie was a Heyokah also known as a type of trickster, their own empathic abilities reflect others selves and is able to help and reflect others best qualities to help them, but with a creature like Dark his dark thoughts and anger or whatever emotions they have to be doubled. In doing so though it affects and either enhances or destroys the Heyokah's self and starts to destroy them. Dark in discovering this ends up using Blackie as a way to empower himself to find and beat Markiplier. In his obsession Blackie's real body started to break down and was dying. 

Even though Dark still slightly cared for Blackie he wanted to have this advantage more, finding a black squirrel that had died, but intact from being hit by a car he placed Blackie's soul within it taking the locket that Blackie had and placed a dimension within, tying Blackie up to keep it from escaping since it tried many times. Using Blackie sparingly learning his lesson and saving up but not realizing Blackie would disappear if he never gave her love or affection to Blackie. After finishing the story Blackie looked up at Anti expecting rejection, when Blackie saw anger Blackie thought Anti was mad at it and flinches back, but instead Anti was angry for Blackie. Anti reaches down and pats Blackie's black head and in exhaustion and relief Blackie turns back into a squirrel having wore the energy out. Picking Blackie up Anti says, "Blackie I won't reject you for that I am angry that Dark found a good thing and instead of caring for it he hurt and almost destroyed it, I might like messing with Jack and the fans, but I do it for fun revenge is just a useless state of mind. I like to mess with everyone, but not at the advantage of others," he says as he strokes Blackie's fur. Blackie climbs on Anti's head and snuggles in his now dark colored hair. His appearance changes as Jack does, snuggled down you can barely see the small squirrel in his hair. "Dark did seem like he felt bad in the end when I convinced him you passed on. I won't hold it against him too much, it's been a long day for both of us let us get some rest. As Anti gets ready to put his dimension down for security and for rest, Blackie curled in his hair rubs it's slightly rounded belly.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be only 2 or 3 chapters long.


End file.
